A Horse is a Horse
by BunBunBabe
Summary: A Witch's curse turns Sam into a horse and causes some fun to happwn with a certain snarky angel who loves to dress fancy,slash with Desital and Bam or Salazar how ever u say it. Romance, humor,family,and just plain silliness. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is bun bun babe and I usually have my stories betaed but I have six chapters done and I won't make my beta work that hard when she is doing so much so please forgive any mistkaes and enjoy please read and review  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Long Face**

**This story is dedicated to my Sammy loving friend and my Dean loving buddy, I accidently got stuck on this thought and had to write this story.**

Dean looked at his younger brother and started to laugh. "I told you to be careful around that witch but you didn't listen to me and now you're a horse," Dean said as he tried to hold back in his laughter. Sam looked at his brother and snorted. "You're the one that pissed her off not me," Sam said in a huff with a horsy bitch face. Biting his lip Dean tried not to smile he had already dodged one kick to the chest from his brother already. "Oh why the long face we're going to figure this out," Dean remarked as he resumed laughing at his brother's expense. Sam snorted and began to walk away with great difficulty like a new born colt just taking its first steps. After a few minutes Sam got the feel for walking on four legs and walked around the small clearing near the cabin where they had chased the witch to.

"You know we could always rent you out for parties and make a lot of money that way," Dean commented as he followed his brother back to the Impala. Sam ignored his older brother and walked to the car. When he got the car Sam sighed and hung his head down before he dropped to his knees and lowered the rest of his body to the ground. Dean walked over and looked at his brother. "I guess I better call Bobby and see if he can get us a horse trailer otherwise you're going to be stuck here until we fix this," Dean remarked with a smirk.

Sam snorted and put his head down as comfortable as possible and decided to take a nap as the warm summer sun beat down on his chestnut brown fur. Dean pulled his phone out and dialed Bobby's number. "Hey Bobby, we got rid of the witch, but here's a strange question you wouldn't happen to have or know someone with a horse trailer would you?" Dean asked as he sat on the grass and leaned back so he was using Sam as a giant pillow. Sam cracked his eyes open and tried to nudge his brother off of him. Swatting at Sam's muzzle Dean pushed him away.

Bobby groaned over the phone and grabbed his keys off the desk beside him. "What did you two idjits do now? I know someone who's got a horse trailer I can be where you are in four hours. Just stay out of trouble until I get there," Bobby said as he hung up and went to find a horse trailer. Grumbling about being reckless he hitched it up to one of his cars and made his way to Minnesota.

Sam snorted softly when he got bored and moved slowly so he wouldn't wake Dean who had fallen asleep against him. Making sure Dean didn't crack his head on the side of the Impala Sam walked off to find a place to have some privacy and try to clear his mind. As he walked slowly through the low hanging branches he came across a stream and kneeled down to drink. If he were a human he would never drink from a stream but he was thirsty and needed to drink something. After he was full Sam got up and started to walk around to see what was around. Moving carefully through the underbrush Sam found a large field. _If I just run around once it wouldn't hurt anything…_ Sam thought as he began to gallop through the field as fast as he could.

Listening to the wind roaring in his ears Sam was lost in his own world as he felt the earth beneath his hooves. When he turned a wide circle Sam got the feeling he was being watched. Slowing to a trot Sam noticed a pickup truck on the edge of the field he knew to keep his distance from it. Walking slowly back to the edge of the woods where he knew the trail back to the car was Sam heard a branch snap behind him before he could turn his head he felt a rope around his neck. Bucking and kicking at the captive feeling Sam watched as a group of men circled him and move him into a hidden horse trailer.

Struggling against the rope Sam could hear the men outside laughing and hooting and hollering about their latest catch to sell at auction. Sam mentally cursed himself for going out alone. _ Dean has no idea where I am and now I'm probably never going to see him again…_the younger Winchester worried about his brother. Soon the trailer jerked and Sam tried to concentrate on the truck's movements so he could find his way back after he escaped. _ That is if I escape…_ Sam thought as he snorted softly. When the truck finally stopped Sam was led out of the trailer and forced into an enclosed pen. After an hour of waiting people began to walk by the pen and watched the Winchester turned horse as he was led around the pen by the halter that an older woman had managed to put on Sam's head when he was brought into the pen. It took Sam only a minute to realize that he was at an auction house. He could hear people talk about him and his starting bid. _When I get out of here I'm going to kill Dean for this… _Sam thought as he was led over to the edge of the pen so those wanting to bid on him could get a better look. When the group moved on Sam was moved to a secured stake in the ground and tied to it so he couldn't escape. Letting out a sigh Sam kneeled on the ground so he could preserve his energy for a later escape.

Dean groaned as he looked around the small clearing his brother was missing and in the body of a horse. "Sammy! Hey Sammy come on, come on boy," he called as he began to whistle as if he were calling a dog. "Oh man Bobby is going to kill me…" Dean said as he began to look for any signs of his baby brother. Walking around the tree line he noticed a path that seemed to be made by a large animal, following it into the woods he found the stream. Looking around for where Sam could have gone Dean saw the large field in the distance. _ Horse body plus giant field equals a happy Sam…_ Dean thought as he crashed through the underbrush until he reached the field only to find it empty. Kicking a rock as far as he could Dean groaned and looked around for any clues.

Walking back to the car Dean got behind the wheel and banged his head against the steering wheel until he felt a headache growing from the damage he was doing. When he was done beating himself up Dean leaned back and looked at the ceiling of his Impala. "Oh man I shouldn't have fallen asleep…" Dean mumbled as he tried to figure out what to do next to find Sam. Pulling his cell phone out Dean looked at it before dialing Bobby's number. "Hey Bobby… um Sam's been… well horse-napped, and I have no idea how to find him," Dean said calmly as he pulled the phone away from his ear as Bobby yelled at him.

"You should have been watching him, who knows where he could be now…I'll meet you in town at your motel, we'll figure something then… idjit," Bobby said as he drove down the highway. Dean sighed as the other end hung up. "Where are you Sammy?" Dean mumbled as he turned the engine over and drove back to the hotel he and Sam were staying at. Pulling into a parking spot just outside the room Dean went inside and dropped on the bed grabbing the remote he surfed the channel until he found a Dr. Sexy marathon to keep him busy until Bobby arrived. Dean smirked as he favorite nurse showed up. "Hello… Cassandra…" Dean said as he laughed as he watched the nurse in the skimpy outfit walk down the hall.

Sam woke to the sounds of a woman coming into his pen and getting him to his feet and leading him out of the pen and into a large tent where people were sitting with paddles betting on farm equipment and farm yard art. As he was brought to the podium Sam snorted at the man standing there in overalls, and long almost mutton chop sideburns and short hair. To Sam he looked like Elvis just without his talent, or good looks. Looking out at the crowd sitting in the large tent Sam tried to look for his brother in the crowd. "Alright…the bidding will begin at five hundred dollars," the man said as he walked over and patted Sam's haunches. Snorting in annoyance Sam backed away and put his ears back as the man stood beside him.

"Two hundred and fifty-seven thousand dollars," a voice yelled from the back of the tent. Sam quirked his eyebrows up a bit. "Going once… going twice …sold to the gentleman in the back, thank you everyone for coming we hope to see you next month," the man said as he gave Sam another hard pat on the back before walking off. Waiting for his so called owner Sam felt his eyes go wide when he saw who bought him. "It's a pleasure to see you again Sammy," the snarky British angel said as he walked over and patted the younger Winchester on the neck.

Neighing softly Sam let the angel lead him out of the tent. "I was just making my way around the area looking for something to do when I found this quaint little town and something that felt off, and low and behold I find Sam Winchester living out some sort of black beauty fantasy, so care to explain what happened?" Balthazar asked under his breath as he led farther away from the other humans. Sam waited until they were alone before he spoke. "Dean pissed a witch off and I got caught in the cross fire of her curse. And here I am as a horse," Sam said as he let himself be led away. Balthazar laughed and put a hand on Sam's back and snapped his fingers instantly transporting them to a very swank hotel room that looked expensive.

"Now would you like to stay a horse or should I find a way to change you back?" Balthazar asked as he walked to the bar and began to mix himself a drink. Sam huffed and shook his head. "Find a way to change me back now I'm not enjoying being a horse very much at all. Even though I can talk this is annoying especially with this head gear on its making my ears itch." Sam said as he shook his head again. "Hang on," Balthazar said as he put his drink down and walked over to Sam and removed the headgear before beginning to scratch Sam behind the ear. Sam sighed happily as he lowered his head so the angel could reach every spot that bothered him.

Once he felt better Sam pulled away and looked at the angel. "Change me back now… I don't want to be a horse anymore," Sam said as he watched the angel closely. "Alright…. hold your horses, but I want something in return for turning you human again since it's going to take a lot out of me," Balthazar said as he walked back to the bar and grabbed his drink and downed it in a second. "Fine I'll do whatever you want just change me back right now," Sam demanded as he put his hoof down hard on the floor. Walking over to the younger hunter Balthazar grabbed both sides of Sam's muzzle and put his forehead against the large horse head and closed his eyes as he began to concentrate. In a blinding flash of bluish light Sam felt body changing back to its normal human form. After a minute Sam found himself standing naked in front of the angel.

Balthazar groaned and backed away and wrapped himself in his own wings and made them more solid to block out all light and sound. "Sam could you be a prince and shut off all the lights for me, it seems that changing you back to human has given me a migraine," Balthazar said from deep under his wings. Sam sighed and located the light switches and grabbed a blanket to wrap around his waist before plunging the room into darkness. Making his way back across the room Sam tripped on the edge of the blanket he had around his waist and crashed into a large wall of soft feathers. "Careful Sammy you wouldn't want to hurt yourself now," Balthazar said as he opened his wing up a bit to look at the young hunter who had hit his wings and somehow his blanket had slipped dangerously low down his backside.

Smirking in the darkness Balthazar had an idea. "Sammy could you do me a favor and rub my wing joints it would make me feel better and remember I turned you back into a human. Sam sighed and collected his blanket and moved around the feathery cocoon he found Balthazar's shirt missing. Telling himself it was just pay back for breaking the curse Sam rubbed the joints for the wings as his hands brushed some of the feathers they felt amazing under his hands. Moving his other hand to the other wing Sam let his hands float over the feathers feeling each one carefully. As he moved his hands Sam swore he could smell the faint scent of cherries that seemed to get stronger the more he touched the wings. Entranced by the smell Sam moved back down the wings to the junction between the wing and the vessel's back Balthazar purred loudly like an over grown cat.

Chuckling at sound Sam leaned over and nuzzled the snarky angel's neck. "Unless you plan on giving me the worst rug burn I ever had maybe we should move to a bed soon, then again maybe a little rug burn might not be so bad," Sam whispered huskily in the angel's ear. Balthazar leaned back and made sure Sam was holding onto him before he transported the both of them to the large bed on the other side of the hotel room. "I don't want you hurting your back too much… otherwise Dean might figure something out," Balthazar remarked. "It's quite a turn off when you talk about my brother… so either shut that mouth or find something else to use it for," Sam said as he resumed playing with Balthazar's wings as he leaned over and whispered something in the angel's ear.

"Why Sam Winchester….I didn't know you had such naughty thoughts about an angel before… you're not as innocent as you seem are you?" Balthazar asked with a smirk. Sam chuckled coolly "You have no idea how naughty I can be, besides who ever said I was innocent," Sam remarked as he fell back against the pillows and moved his leg against the feathers closest to him releasing another wave of cherry scent into the air. Feeling light headed and aroused Sam felt his blood boil. "You might want to hurry and bed me before I jump you," Sam said smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, and I hope you like it please read and review it helps make the story continue  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Repercussions**

"Don't you think you should be heading back to your brother, he must be worried sick about you by now?" Balthazar said as he tried to pry Sam off him after their seventeenth romp in the sack. "Dean is such a tool he doesn't know how to have fun," Sam complained as he latched back onto his angel. Balthazar smirked, "I really think I should be getting you back soon before Castiel starts looking for you and finds us shagging like wild animals; it might ruin his image of you and of me," Balthazar said as he tried to ignore Sam's hand roaming over his chest. Sitting up in bed he snapped his fingers and dressed Sam and himself. "Time to go love," Balthazar said as he hoisted Sam off the bed and carried him off in a flutter of wings. Arriving outside a motel Balthazar nodded toward the door. "Dean's in there, and I will be back to see you in a couple days love," the angel said as he kissed the hunter before disappearing in a flutter of wings in mid kiss.

Sam sighed and knocked on the door and waited for Dean to open it. Dean walked over to the hotel door and opened it. "Sam where the hell have you been you've been missing for a week. Bobby and I have been worried sick about you," Dean said as he yanked his brother in by his jacket. "What the hell are you wearing and how did you unhorsify? "Dean asked looking at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and dropped on the well-kept bed. "I had some help changing back and getting some new clothes since I was naked when I changed back, is that enough questions or are you going to keep grilling me?" Sam asked as he put his arm over his eyes.

Dean sat on his bed and sighed. "Look I was worried about you Sammy, you vanished and Bobby really let me have it for days, we tried to track you down but we couldn't find you we even called Cas and he couldn't track you down. So who the hell helped you?" Dean asked keeping a close eye on Sam to make sure he wouldn't vanish. Sam uncovered his eyes and looked at Dean for a moment questioning what to say to him. _ I can't exactly tell him that I just spent a week his time in a room with an angel of god having sex most of the time._ Sam thought as he put his head back down and sighed. Dean dropped the subject and grabbed the remote from the bed and turned the television on and began to search for something to watch.

As the days passed Sam became more agitated and began to act out of the ordinary. Dean worried about Sam as he sat by the window looking for something or someone. "Hey Sammy are you alright, you've been staring out that window for two days? Maybe you should go out and get some fresh air… and get some pie while you're at it," Dean said as he grabbed Sam by his jacket and threw him out of the motel room. Catching himself before hitting the ground Sam sighed and stuck his hands into his pocket and made his way through the parking lot to the sidewalk leading to the store.

When he finished shopping Sam walked back to the motel and sighed as he juggled the bags and opened the door. Inside the room he found his brother talking to his angel. "Hey Cas…Dean I got you an apple pie if that's alright," Sam said as he walked into the room cautiously and handed the bag with the pie over to his brother. "Dean summoned me here to talk about you," Castiel said as he stood by the small counter space by Dean. "I asked him about your behavior and Cas told me something very interesting… he said you're suffering withdrawal from angel pheromones, and luckily Cas was able to track down said angel," Dean said as he put his pie in the small fridge before walking into a clear space of the room. "Balthazar get down here now we need to talk," Castiel called as he waited for the other angel.

The minutes slowly began to tick by with no response. Sam smirked "I guess you two were wrong and Balthazar doesn't really listen to just anyone," Sam said as he stood up and walked toward the door. Just as his hand wrapped around the door handle there was a flapping sound that always meant an angel had entered or left the room. "You're right about that Sammy, but I heard you say my name so this must be important… do you two need me to rescue you from something dangerous?" the snarky angel asked as he leaned against the wall. Dean looked at the new arrival. "Actually we want to ask you what the hell happened to my brother and why he's about four steps away from Betty Ford because of you angel pheromones." Dean asked as he moved between the rock star angel and his brother.

"Well then I guess we're busted love, so do you want to tell them or should I?" Balthazar asked as he popped out from between Dean and Sam and appeared next to Sam by the door. "I'd rather not talk about it actually," Sam said his cheeks turning red. "Fine then, I will since you are so very interested in what we did, we had sex… a lot of it," Balthazar said with a wide smirk. Sam felt his cheeks heat up at the angel telling his brother everything. "Sam…Cas… could you step outside for a few minutes… I would like have a few words with him alone," Dean said as he kept his eyes locked on the blonde angel. Sam knew that Dean meant business. Opening the door Sam walked outside with Cas close behind him, shutting the door Sam walked down the sidewalk a bit until he came to a bench, sitting down on the bench Sam sighed and put his face in his hands to hide the flush on his face.

Dean advanced on the snarky angel. "Come near Sammy again and I will stick an angel blade so far up your ass that it will be tickling you throat before you even realize it, now get lost…" Dean said as he waited for the angel to leave. Balthazar shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'll be seeing you then, don't bother to call me if you ever need help," Balthazar said before disappearing in a flutter of wings. Dean rubbed his forehead as he left the motel room and found his brother sitting on a bench. "Come on Sammy there is a pie waiting," Dean said as he tried to forget what had just happened. Sam looked at his brother before looking away. "You go and enjoy it I don't really feel like going inside right now," Sam said as he kept his head turned away. "Well after I finish my pie we're going to head to Bobby's" Dean said as he walked back to his motel room to work on the pie Sam had bought him.

Sam sighed and saw that Castiel had followed after Dean like a puppy, making sure he was alone Sam put his head down into his hands. "Balthazar… I know you're listening, so get down here we need to talk," Sam said. "Yes love… what can I do for you, but make it quick you're brother has promised to skewer me with an angel blade if he sees us talking ever again," Balthazar said as he leaned against the pillar in front of Sam. "Did you drug me just so I would sleep with you?" Sam asked being serious. "Well… no, I didn't mean to release the pheromones you did that when you rubbed my wings and feathers… and we slept together, besides you instigated the sex; love that was all you," Balthazar said as he slouched provocatively against the beam.

"You asked me to rub your back which means you knew what was going to happen when I did that… so you tricked me to get what you wanted… what you couldn't find a woman willing to sleep with you so you tricked me to get it," Sam stood up and walked the three steps toward the angel and punched him in the jaw even though he knew it wouldn't hurt him. "Just stay away from me," Sam said a flash of pain in his eyes as he turned away and walked back into the hotel room leaving the angel alone. Slamming the door behind him Sam dropped onto his bed and kept his back facing towards Dean. "Is everything alright Sammy?" Dean asked with concern in his voice. Sam laid there and nodded "I'm fine just a little tired is all," Sam said as he forced his voice not to give away his emotions.

With his pie finished Dean grabbed his bag and carried it out to the car. Once he was finished packing the car Dean walked back into the motel room and patted Sam on the shoulder. "We have to get going, you can sleep in the car so get up Sammy," Dean said as he grabbed his brother and hoisted him up to his feet and walked him to the car and dropped him in passenger seat. Sam put his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Dean walked back into the motel room and saw Castiel still standing there. "I should be going now," Castiel said before disappearing leaving the older hunter behind. Doing a look over of the room to make sure they didn't forget anything Dean walked back out to the car and got behind the wheel and started it up and took off out of the parking lot. "Once we get to Bobby's we'll get you all detoxed from those angel pheromones and you can be normal again," Dean said as he tried to lighten the mood.

Nodding at his brother's words Sam barely listened as he lost himself in his own thoughts about his time with Balthazar. When he started to think about how it had started he began to get upset. Dean glanced over when he saw Sam upset. "Do you want to talk about it?" Dean said trying to make small talk even though he was praying in the back of his mind that Sam wanted to keep it bottled up inside. "He tricked me... he knew that he would release those pheromones and he didn't say a thing to me about it. So I'm pretty pissed at him for that," Sam said as he watched the scenery fly by. Dean chuckled as he turned his eyes back to the road. "Don't get me wrong Sammy but other than Cas should we really trust any other angel?" the older hunter asked trying to cheer his brother up. Sam sighed and nodded his head in agreement as he kept his eyes on the scenery.

After a couple hours Sam started to feel queasy. "Hey Dean, could you pull over?" Sam asked as he looked down as his lap to keep concentrating on not letting the bile raise up any higher in his throat. Dean glanced over and saw that his younger brother was looking a little green. "You better not do anything in my car," Dean said as he pulled over on the old dirt road they were heading down. Bolting from the car Sam moved away from the road and leaned against a tree as he fought to calm his stomach which was a fight he was losing. Emptying out the small amount of lunch he had Sam felt worse when he was finished. Going to the trunk of the Impala he dug around the cooler until he found the only bottle of water he bought at the gas station and washed his mouth out before drinking some of the water to make his stomach acid burned throat feel better.

Sam groaned as he slammed the trunk closed and got back into the front seat. "We're going to be at Bobby's in ten minutes, when we get there I want you to go to bed and sleep this off," Dean remarked as he started the car back up and drove to the older hunter's home. Sam kept his eyes on his hands for the rest of the trip so he wouldn't get sick again. When they arrived at Bobby's Sam made his way inside and collapsed onto the couch in the study and put his arm over his eyes. Bobby walked out of the kitchen and looked at the younger hunter. "Gas station burrito again?" he asked Sam shook his head. Dean walked in lugging all the bags at once he dumped them by the door. "Hey Bobby…so what job do you have for us?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for himself and cracked it open.

"Small nest of vamps not far from here, they just started to show up so their numbers are small, but even so you shouldn't go alone take Cas with you since it looks like Sam is down for the count for now," Bobby said as he found a blanket in the closet and put it over Sam so he could rest. Sam groaned and rolled away so he could sleep and get over whatever stomach bug he had caught.

Dean finished his beer and sighed "We'll get rid of them fast and then be back in time for pie," Dean said as he walked out of the house and walked to his baby. "Cas… Hey Cas get your feathery butt down here," Dean called as he got into his car as he shut the door he fount he angel sitting in the seat beside him. "Sam's sick, it looks like food poisoning and I have to go take care of a nest of vamps you want to come along and help out?" Dean asked as he drove out of Bobby's driveway and headed down the street toward the nest one town over. "Since Sam could not make it on this hunt I would be glad to help you with this nest of vampires," Castiel said as he looked out the window and watched the trees wiz by. Dean kept the radio off to concentrate on what the best course of action would be best since it was the middle of the afternoon and it wasn't a very safe time to be hunting vampires when it got close to feeding time.

Pulling up to the old building that housed the nest Dean parked out of sight and got out of the car and made his way to the trunk. Grabbing what he needed Dean handed Castiel a weapon. "Just don't get hurt in there or Sam will never forgive me." Dean said as he slammed the trunk lid and walked into the nest with his angel. An hour later they exited the nest their clothes splattered with blood. "Cas would you stop apologizing already you healed me already there is no reason to apologize you didn't fail me, so I got stabbed in the chest by a blood sucking vampire but look I'm still standing here and breathing," Dean said with a chuckle as he dumped the bloody knife in the trunk along with his gun. Castiel looked at the hunter "I should get going I have things that need to be taken care of," Castiel said before disappearing in a flutter of wings leaving the older hunter alone. Dean smirked as he got into his car and drove the half hour back to Bobby's.

Castiel appeared in a hotel bar out of sight, looking around he found what he was looking for at the bar. Walking over he stood behind the other angel. "I know what you're going to say Castiel and I agree with you, I was reckless and it lead to bad choices on my part…I messed up real bad I hurt him, not physically but I think I may have hurt him," Balthazar said as he ordered another drink from the bartender. Downing it quickly he ordered four more in hopes one of them would make him drunk. After two dozen drinks the bartender cut Balthazar off even though he wasn't drunk. Paying his tab Balthazar stood up and walked away with Castiel right behind him.

"You risked a lot for something that should have never happened, you know the rules about interacting with humans in such a way," Castiel said as he followed his brother out of the hotel. Balthazar let out a loud huff of annoyance, "I know… you don't have to keep bringing it up… I'm going to keep my distance from Sam Winchester and after this moment I'm not going to think or talk about him ever again," Balthazar said as he vanished before brother to run to hide in his hidden hotel room. Appearing near the bed Balthazar groaned and was ready to snap his fingers to clear it all away but he stopped and thought back to what had gone on between him and Sam. Snapping his fingers to change the sheets to his favorite black silk ones Balthazar dropped onto the bed and buried his face against the pillow that Sam had used, right away he found it still smelled like the hunter. _Sandalwood and the faintest hint of gun oil…_Balthazar thought as he sighed and wrapped the blankets around himself to hide away from the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Learning the Truth**

Sam groaned as he put his head down on Bobby's kitchen table. "Dean that smells terrible do you really have to eat that in here?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother from where he was sitting. "Its bacon and sausage it's great you should have some, Dean said as he pushed a plate toward his brother. Sam gagged at the smell and bolted from the kitchen and locked himself in the bathroom to be sick again. Bobby walked out of the study and looked at Dean "Would you quit doing that, cuz once he's better he's gonna kick your ass," Bobby remarked as he stole some bacon from Dean's plate. Sam walked out of the bathroom and dropped his tired body onto the couch. "I called this woman I know she's a holistic healer and I told her what's wrong with Sam and she said she would be here in a little while with a few things from the store. She said you should rest until she gets here," Bobby said as he walked into the study.

Dean looked into the study at his brother. "Well it has been four weeks and he hasn't gotten any better so I guess any kind of doctor is better than none at all," Dean said as he finished eating and dumped his plate in the sink. Grabbing a book off a chair Dean put the book on a tall stack and sat down and put his feet up on the end of the couch. After an hour Bobby answered the door and let a very good looking woman in her early thirties with brown hair and grey eyes.

"I'm Remy, and you must be Sam and Dean, now Sam I want you do something for me, take this bag and go into the bathroom and just do what the box says I want to rule something out," She said handing the bag over to Sam as he got off the couch. Walking into the bathroom he opened the bag and looked in it and laughed as he took the small pink box out of the brown paper bag and read the instructions._ Dean is never going to let me live this down…_Sam thought as he followed the instructions. When the five minutes were over Sam felt his stomach twist in knots as he looked down and groaned at what he saw. Leaving the bathroom his face pale Sam looked at the woman. She could read the shocked look on Sam's face. "Why don't you sit down for a minute before you pass out," Remy said as she led Sam to the couch.

Feeling left out Dean looked at the healer. "What the hell just happened why does my brother look like that?" Dean asked as he approached the woman. Remy looked at Sam and saw him nod giving approval for her to tell Dean. "In the bag I gave Sam was a home pregnancy test and from the look on Sam's face it appears to be positive, he's pregnant," she said with a smile. Dean stood frozen his mouth wide open once the shock wore off he walked into the kitchen then back into the study. Wiping his mouth trying to think of what to say he barely looked at his brother. "I don't believe it… you got knocked up by a freaking angel of the lord…" Dean said as he looked at Sam finally. "Bet that's a sentence you never thought you would be saying to your brother," Bobby remarked from behind his desk.

Ignoring the joke Dean walked in a small circle. "Cas! Get down here right now, Bobby get some holy oil a lighter, and some angel blades," Dean said as he waited for the trench coat wearing angel. Castiel appeared beside Dean and saw how upset he looked. "Dean… you sound upset is there something I could help you with to alleviate your annoyance?" Castiel asked. The older Winchester pointed at his little brother and tried to think of the right thing to say before blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "You're brother knocked up my little brother." Unsure of what was just said Castiel tilted his head a bit and looked at Sam. "Sam doesn't look injured," he said walking over to the younger Winchester.

Sighing softly Sam looked at the angel. "What Dean so eloquently put is because of what happened between me and Balthazar I'm pregnant, though I don't know how it happened. And if I had to take a guess Dean called you here so you could summon Balthazar so he could he could have a "talk" with him," Sam said using air quotes around the word talk. "I would help you with this so called talk but I haven't been able to track Balthazar since I spoke to him about his transgressions almost a month ago. He's hiding grace from everyone, I can try a strong summoning spell but it could take a while," Castiel said as he looked around for a big enough space.

"I'm not going to be a part of this… just leave me out of it," Sam said as he went upstairs and closed the guest room door. Remy followed Sam and knocked on the door to be let in. "Sam…we should talk about what you plan to do and if you want to keep this child," she said as she opened the door and walked into the room. She saw Sam lying on the bed turned away from the door. "I told him to leave me alone…and I don't want him to know about this, it's better if he doesn't it was a onetime thing and that's it" the younger Winchester said as he curled his legs up a bit. "Alright then, if you want something to calm your stomach try some candied ginger root it should help. I'm going to go back downstairs and keep your brother from going off the deep end with some nice relaxing herbal tea," Remy said with a smile.

Sam rolled over and chuckled, "Dean doesn't drink tea," Sam stated as he sat up and propped the pillows behind him. "Alright then how about a couple valium hidden in a piece of cheese," Remy said with a small laugh that made Sam smile. "Sounds like plan, just make him sit first," Sam remarked with a chuckle. Leaving the pregnant man alone Remy walked back downstairs to find Dean arguing with his angel. "Um if I could say something, you should keep the stress levels down around your brother he doesn't need all this stress," Remy said as she went to her bag and started to look through it. Dean stood there holding an angel blade. "No offense but I can take care of my brother I've been doing it for years," Dean said as walked into the kitchen and grabbed another beer out of the fridge. "Balthazar, get your ass in this living room right now so I can kick it through the wall!" Dean yelled.

Balthazar could hear the bizarre summon, he knew Dean was pissed about something. Closing his eyes for a moment Balthazar listened for Sam and found he couldn't hear him. _Sam's still pretty pissed at me I guess then again I did sort of sleep with him then acted like it was just going to be a one night stand._ Balthazar thought as he contemplated going to see what Dean wanted from him. Disappearing from his hidden hotel room Balthazar arrived in the middle of Bobby's study just inches from the tip of an angel blade. Backing up a step he found the tip of another blade hit him between the shoulder blades. Raising his hands in defense Balthazar looked around for the youngest hunter. "I didn't do anything," Balthazar said in his defense as he looked around for someone to explain what he did.

"Sam said he doesn't want him to know…" Remy said trying to keep the secret for Sam. Dean ignored the healer and looked at the angel. "I don't care what my brother said or wants right now," Dean replied as he pressed the point of the blade against Balthazar's throat. Sam walked down the stairs and saw Dean holding Balthazar hostage and walked over and took the blade from Dean and handed it to Castiel. "Balthazar just go, and don't come back when he calls you," Sam said as he looked at Bobby to lower his sword as well. Sam didn't give the angel a chance to talk to him as he left the room and walked out the back door and made his way to the salvage yard behind the house.

Watching each step against the muddy ground Sam made his way through the maze of cars until he was good and lost. Sam sighed as he found an old minivan missing its passenger door. Sitting on the seat the younger hunter pushed his bangs out of his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. _ Way to go Sam…you have the worst choice in lovers, they die or they're demons or just complete assholes angels who just want a one night stand,_ Sam thought as he felt his new hormones wash though him like an ocean wave and tears spring up at the corner of his eyes. "Stupid…why did I have to fall for him," Sam said berating himself for his feelings for the snarky angel. "Feelings for whom, there isn't something going on between you and your brother is there?" Balthazar asked. Sam had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the rustle of feathers.

"No…gross and I don't want to talk about it…there is nothing to talk about case closed… just forget about it," Sam said putting his foot down as he looked at the cracked windshield following each crack with his eyes. Balthazar walked through the mud his boots making a loud squelching sound as he stood beside the minivan and looked at the younger hunter. "Dean said I should come and talk to you before I leave, he said you have something important to tell me. But before you say anything I have something to say to you…I'm sorry for taking advantage of you, I should have told you about the pheromones and that I wanted to just sleep with you in a wham bam thank you ma'am sort of way as Americans put it," Balthazar said looking genuinely sorry about his actions.

Sam looked at the angel and realized he was blocking the whole opening keeping him from leaving. "But you didn't and now we're at this point sitting in a salvage yard talking about our one night stand," Sam said before realizing that Balthazar was leaning into the opening a bit and he was leaning towards him. "You know I don't mind you this close" Sam remarked softly trying to keep his mind clear. "So if I kissed you now would you mind?" Balthazar asked already inches from Sam's face. "Not at all," Sam said as he felt a pair of silk lips against his. When they pulled apart Sam looked at the angel and sighed. "We shouldn't have done that," the younger hunter said as sat farther back. "Sam…I… before when we slept together it was supposed to be just another one night for me but… the time we've spent apart has made me realize that I lo-" Balthazar was cut off by Dean. "Hey Sammy are you out here still?" Dean yelled from around the corner of the bend as he looked for his brother.

The British angel weighed the pros and cons of his next move and threw it all into the wind and latched his mouth onto the hunter's and used the surprise to deepen the kiss as Dean came around the corner and caught Sam just beginning to return the kiss and grab onto the angel's crew neck shirt tightly and gave a small moan just as Balthazar vanished just in time to save his skin. Sam groaned and saw his brother standing there and flushed a deep red. "Um… hey Dean…" Sam said as he tried the catch his breath from the kiss.

Dean ignored the shiver at the sights he saw and cleared his throat. "I take you haven't said anything to him yet, well come on that healer wants to talk to you some more about your kid," Dean said as he put the angel blade he was carrying in his belt. Sam groaned and got out of the van and trudged through the mud and followed his brother back to the house. As they walked through the maze of cars Sam found himself reaching up and brushing his fingers against his lips with a small smile. When they got to the house Sam went inside and excusing himself he headed back upstairs to the guest room and locked the door behind him. Before he could turn around he heard the flap of wings and turned around to find Balthazar lounging on the bed in tight black jeans and a forest green skin tight shirt that had managed to roll up a bit showing a bit of skin.

Looking the angel over Sam leaned against the door. "We need to talk…about something important," Sam said as he gathered the courage to tell Balthazar the news. "Um well here it goes, I'm…well I'm… pregnant…" Sam said finally getting the news out. Balthazar sat there for a moment just looking at the hunter. Sam walked over and sat on the bed facing away from the angel. Moving behind Sam, Balthazar sat cross legged and put his arms around Sam's waist and rested his chin on Sam's shoulder. "That explains why your brother wants to run me through with an angel blade, well I guess I have to do the right thing and help you raise our kid," Balthazar said. "Don't make it sound like such a chore…you don't have to do anything…I can raise the kid myself if it's going to be such a hassle for you," Sam said his emotions flaring due to his hormones. Pulling away from the angel Sam stomped across the room in a hissy fit and left the room and stormed down into the study.

Balthazar groaned dropped back onto the bed "Open mouth insert foot…what is it about Sam that makes me do that every single time," Balthazar said with a sigh as he waited for Dean to come running up the stairs and stab him._ I don't believe it that it only took a few weeks but I'm head over heels for Sam and his brother is going to kill me for knocking him up. _ The angel thought as he got up from the bed and walked out of the room and made his way downstairs and found Sam complaining to his brother. _Oh I'm in deep shite now…_the angel thought as he froze in the doorway. Dean looked up from where he was talking to his brother and saw the angel standing there. "You have a lot of nerve coming down here after saying what you did, now you have two seconds to apologize before I let Dean do what he wants to you," Bobby said from the couch beside Sam who was sitting curled up hugging a pillow and trying to get through his emotional roller coaster.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't want to help raise our child but I was in shock still from the news of being told I was a father, so excuse me for sounding like an ass I bet your big brother didn't take it well either," Balthazar trying to push all the blame off of him. Sam looked up with big puppy dog eyes that made the angel feel worse. "You know there is something I've been trying to say to you but we've either been interrupted by your brother or I've ended up putting my foot in my mouth and really I am sorry about that but what I said upstairs was not a jab at making it sound like I wanted to toss it all into the rubbish bin I was just being myself," Balthazar said as he took a few small steps into the room. "What I'm trying to say is that well… I… this is not how I wanted to do this… but here we go, I've fallen for you Sam Winchester…I guess you can say that I'm in love with you…" Balthazar uneasily as he watched Dean and Bobby staring at him.

Sam looked away and kept the pillow covering his stomach. "I want you to prove it, and before you go snapping your fingers or planning something elaborate I have a few rules. You can't use any angel ability to do it or any vast amounts of money you may have I want this to come from your heart that way I can tell if your being truthful or not, I'm going to give you one week to figure something out," Sam said as he hugged the pillow tighter. Nodding his head the angel vanished. "You should have let me stab him Sammy or at least punch him," Dean said as he gave Sam a light pat on the shoulder. "No Dean that would have hurt you more, besides…I can't let you hurt the father of my child," Sam said the words still sounding strange to him.

Castiel watched the interactions between the brothers for a moment before silently disappearing and following Balthazar's grace to his hidden hotel room. "Brother…we have to talk…about your confession," Castiel said as he watched Balthazar mix himself a strong drink. "You want advice on how to say it to Dean don't you?" Balthazar joked as he poured his drink into a glass. "No, you know that it's against all of our rules to fall in love with a human it could mean punishment of death if someone else found out," Castiel said sounding genuinely worried.

"Look around Castiel does it really look like I'm following the rules, and before you come to me talking of my transgressions let's talk about yours, you pulled Dean Winchester out of the fiery bowels of hell, you turned your back on heaven and rebelled against Raphael. So that would make you a bit of a rule breaker as well brother. Not mention it's pretty clear why you've done all of it, you did it for Dean…because you love him but you're scared to admit it because of everything that has happened with the other angels," Balthazar stated as he finished his drink in one gulp and watched as Castiel tried to process what he had said. "Now before you blow a gasket trying to figure out what I just said answer this one question. If you don't care about Dean Winchester at all then why do you run to him every time he calls for you like some sort of pet, you used to never lower yourself to that and now you're always by his side following him around… if there is a reason for it then enlighten me," the angel said as he took a seat on the bar stool and waited for an answer.

"Dean… is my friend, I have no romantic attraction toward him or his reckless actions or his lack of planning or thoughts of his own well being even if he worries me with putting his life in danger all the time for a hunt, or how much it pains me when he comes back from a hunt all covered in haphazardly closed wounds that still bleed a bit. Then he acts all tough when I offer to heal him," Castiel said bluntly not realizing how honest he was being with his brother. Balthazar smirked "It's so cute to see young unrequited love in someone other than myself for once. Now if you will excuse me I have to think of a perfect date to impress Sam and make him realize I'm not just saying I love him to save my skin," Balthazar said as he made a note book and pen appear in front of him. Castiel disappeared with a flap of his wings to find a place of solitude to think about his talk with his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Responsibility of Life**

Balthazar groaned he was low on alcohol and it was his last day to think of how to show Sam that he wasn't lying. _ I've got less than an hour to come up with something I've got nothing… other than to go to him and just tell him I couldn't plan anything to impress him but that even though I failed I still love him…._ Balthazar thought as he finished his last martini and disappeared from the bar stool he was sitting on and appeared in Bobby's kitchen. Dean barely looked up from his pie. "Sam's upstairs… mmm this is such good pie…" Dean mumbled as he finished the slice and cut himself a slice of hot pumpkin pie. Ignoring the sight in front of him Balthazar walked upstairs and found Sam taking a nap on the guest room bed.

Slipping into the room Balthazar sat in a chair by the window and waited for Sam to wake up. When the younger hunter finally woke Balthazar smiled and sat up on the old chair he had been slouching in. "So you did come back, Dean said you were going to take off and just not come back," Sam said as he watched the angel closely to make sure it wasn't a dream. "No I'm really here love and speaking of your brother what's with the pies?" Balthazar asked getting up from the seat and moving to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Oh that, Cas showed up after he talked to you I guess and he asked Dean if he would like some pie and ever since then when Dean finishes a pie Cas just makes another one appear, I think Dean has eaten like ten pies in the last week, I think he's actually getting a little round in the face. When I asked Cas he said got the idea from you trying to woo me so he decided to do the same with Dean and use his favorite food," Sam said as he watched his angel look away "So did you come up with something?" Sam asked

"About that…I tried for days to think of something to do and I couldn't think of anything except coming back and just telling you that I've failed," Balthazar said as he sighed. "The fact that you came back is enough it show you really care, so you haven't failed at all," Sam said with a smile. Balthazar looked up and smirked as an idea popped into his mind. "Since I came back and told you the truth can I show you what kept popping into my head when I tried not to plan using any of my money or abilities?" the angel asked as he waited for permission. "Sure let me just tell Dean I'm going some whe-"Sam was cut off when he felt the angel cover his eyes. Sam heard the loud flapping of wings; before he could even speak he noticed that there was a strong breeze around them. "I can't see you know…" Sam said with a laugh. Balthazar slid one hand away from Sam's eyes and snapped his fingers so Sam was covered in his leather jacket to keep him warm.

Uncovering Sam's eyes the hunter was stunned by the view, he was standing on a tall hill overlooking a valley and a small town. "I thought you would enjoy this view while we enjoy a bottle of this," Balthazar said as he snapped his fingers and a bottle appeared in one hand and two champagne glasses in the other. "I can't drink alcohol you know the baby," Sam said as he tried to read the label on the bottle. "Then it's a good thing I got you sparkling apple cider with no trace of alcohol at all then," Balthazar remarked as he motioned for Sam to sit down on the blanket that had appeared along with a rolled up blanket to wrap up in if Sam got cold. Sitting down the young hunter just admired the view; he knew that the angel was showing off to impress him thinking of every little detail. "Here you go love," Balthazar said handing a glass of cider to Sam before sitting beside him and snapping his fingers so the other blanket was around them to keep them warm.

Sipping the cider Sam smiled a bit "I think when given the opportunity you like to show off what you can do, I bet if I gave you even more time to plan and all you could do it would probably be a worldwide trip, dinner in Paris, a walk through Venice, breakfast in Rome, lunch in Sweden, but to be honest you don't have to do all that just being honest and this is enough to impress me," Sam said as he finished his glass and put it aside. "That's good to know... now I don't have to do much for your birthday," Balthazar joked as he put his put his arm around Sam and held him close to keep him warm so he or the baby didn't get sick.

"Don't think you're off the hook for my birthday yet, I kind of like the idea of being pampered a bit after the life I've had," Sam said as he gave the angel a shy kiss. "So this is where you vanished too," Dean said interrupting the moment. Sam pulled away and looked at his brother. "Would it have killed you to come downstairs and tell me you were leaving I thought someone kidnapped you again, and here you are snuggling up to an angel," Dean said pointing at the well dressed angel. "You shouldn't raise your voice and stress your brother out like this," Castiel said trying to keep the fighting to a minimum.

At that moment Dean snapped "Oh yes, let's do everything for Sammy, if I wasn't wiping his ass as a baby I was losing sleep watching over him because dad told me too, then when he bails on us to go to college dad always used to say 'I wonder how Sam's doing today,' It's always been about Sammy if it wasn't dad on my ass about him it's the demons wanting him because he was something special to them. Well I'm sick of it, I'm not going to walk on egg shells around him just because he was stupid enough to somehow get knocked up by this prick and now everyone has to be so careful around you like you're made out of glass…I went to hell for you Sam and I've done enough for you but this is where I draw the line…come on Cas lets go," Dean said as he grabbed the angel's arm and disappeared leaving his brother and his angel alone.

Sam felt his bottom lip began to quiver a bit with a fresh wave of hormones and pain that his brother seemed to really resent him. "Do you want to go back?" the British angel asked softly trying to comfort the hormonal hunter. Sam nodded and watches as Balthazar cleaned up everything with a snap of his fingers before helping him to his feet and taking off with him. Arriving in Bobby's study the older hunter looked up. "What the hell just happened ?Dean just flew out of here like a bat out of hell with all his stuff it didn't look like he was planning on coming back," Bobby said getting up from his chair and toss a book on the desk. Explaining what happened Sam sat on the couch and picked up the novel he had been reading the night before and put it on the stack of books on demon lore beside him. "I think I'll just wait until he cools down and comes back on his own, there is no reason to go running after him he has Cas to watch him," Sam said knowing his brother could take care of himself.

* * *

><p>Sam walked out of the kitchen and groaned. "How do women do this, I feel like a huge blimp," he moaned as he put his hand on his back to support his giant stomach. "No offense love but you kind of look like one too, then again you are eight months pregnant, now come sit down and put your feet up remember you're not supposed to be on your feet so much you're high risk remember," Balthazar said as he let Sam sit up against him for support. "Have you heard from your brother at all?" Balthazar asked keeping his tone calm so as not to upset Sam. "No, Dean will only take Bobby's calls, I think he really meant it back then, I've only spoken to Cas when he came to see us a couple weeks ago," Sam said with a sigh as he snuggled closer to his domesticated house angel as Bobby put it.<p>

Balthazar sighed and put his hand over the baby and felt him kick again. "I'm going to kick your brother's arse when I finally can track him down he's trying to miss the birth of his nephew on purpose…" Balthazar said as he rubbed Sam's stomach to get the baby to kick again. "So have you thought of a name yet, I mean we're getting close to the deadline Sammy," Balthazar said as the baby responded and kicked again. The younger hunter smiled "It's a surprise…you only have to wait a couple more weeks to find out so be patient," Sam said as he tugged the large band shirt he was wearing farther over his large stomach.

"You're right I can wait a couple weeks for this handsome little angel to be born," Balthazar said as he blew a raspberry against Sam's stomach making the hunter laugh. "I don't believe it you've gone from pain in the ass angel to perfect care giver in eight months it's amazing actually that you haven't run off with some floozy by now," Sam commented as he played with the angel's hair which had started to get shaggy. "Love you're the only floozy for me now… besides I've gotten too used to being domesticated to run around all the time chasing women and men around for sex," Balthazar said as he put his head against Sam's stomach to listen to the baby and feel it kick.

Smiling softly Sam put his head back. "I'm glad Bobby is letting us stay here, it is in fact the safest house in the country with all the charms and ward keeping the monsters out. Especially after that weird uprising in demon activity recently," Sam said as he felt the baby kick his kidney again. "He's playing soccer with my kidney again; maybe we should get him into a soccer program when he's old enough to play," Sam said as he planned for the future. "You're really all for this domestic life style, the one your parents wanted to give you but couldn't" Balthazar said as he sat up. "Yeah, our son deserves the life Dean and I never had… from his birth to he's old enough to choose on his own if he wants to be a hunter, even if that means keeping his heritage from him his whole life," Sam said with a sigh as he thought of keeping a big part of his life from his son. "I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a while," Sam groaned as he struggled to get to feet and waddled out of the room and up the stairs to the guest room.

* * *

><p>Walking into the guest room Sam noticed that the curtains were fluttering in the breeze. "I know I shut that window," Sam said to himself as he walked over and pulled the curtain back and saw the glass was broken. Before he could react Sam felt something grab him and throw him against the wall knocking him out. Balthazar looked up at the sound and ran up the stairs to the second floor and found the room empty and the window missing. "Sam…Sam where are you?" Balthazar called as he searched the top floor. Worried about Sam, Balthazar quickly searched for Castiel's grace before disappearing in a flap of wings and he appeared in front of Dean and Castiel. "Sam's missing…he went upstairs to rest and he just vanished… he's high-"<p>

Dean cut the angel off with a punch to his jaw catching the angel off guard and knocking him to the ground. Balthazar sat up and touched his jaw. "Congratulations you managed to catch and angel off guard and almost break his jaw," Balthazar said as he spat some blood on Dean's shoe. "I thought you were protecting him, and how did anyone or anything get in Bobby's house is like a supernatural fortress," Dean remarked as he stood over the angel. Balthazar glared at Dean before swiping his leg and sending the hunter to the ground. "You talk like you care, you're the one who took off and left your brother behind. Do you have any idea how upset he was that you abandoned him, it took Bobby and me almost three weeks to get him to be normal again he locked himself upstairs and would only let Remy and her OB friend in to check on the baby other than that we didn't see him," Balthazar said as he grabbed Dean by the front of his jacket and threw him across the room leaving a large dent in the wall.

Groaning at the busted ribs he knew he had Dean looked at the trench coat clad angel. "Hey Cas how about a little help here I'm getting my ass kicked by your brother," Dean called "In my opinion Dean, Balthazar is correct with his statement that you did indeed abandon Sam because of your own pig headedness … is that the correct word" Castiel remarked as he stood by the motel room door staying out of the fight. "That's being generous but I think it fits," Balthazar said as he stood over Dean. "You know what Winchester you're head is so far up your ass that I'm almost surprised anyone can deal with you, you hurt your own brother and mine. How much of a selfish dick can you be to not notice that my brother loves you, why else do you think he follows you around like a puppy; it's not for his health," Balthazar said as he stood there.

Castiel was frozen when he saw Dean looked up at him. The silence of the room was broken by Dean's cell phone blaring from the nightstand. Getting up from the floor Dean grabbed his phone and saw that it was Sam's phone. Answering the phone Dean ignored the pain in his ribs. "Sammy where are you are you alright?" Dean asked worried. Sam groaned before speaking, "I don't know where I am all I know is its dark, I've been give one minute to tell you that you're to come alone no other hunters…" Sam said hoping his brother could read into what he was saying. "And Dean… it's vampires a lot of them…" Sam said before the line went dead. Dean let out a string of curses that would make Lucifer himself blush. Throwing his phone on the bed Dean looked at Balthazar. "Can we call a truce for now and you can go back to kicking the crap out of me after Sammy is out of a vampire nest," Dean said as he made his way out to the car to grab what he would need.

* * *

><p>Looking around the dark dank room Sam let out another groan of pain as he put his hand over his stomach. Sam watched the group of vampires that was sitting across from him talking in low voices. What he could pick out of the conversation was who got to drink his blood first. <em>I don't think they mean for Dean to find me in time… they didn't let me give him any address… don't worry little one your father is going to save us along with your uncles…<em> Sam thought as he put his head back against the wall to get some rest. Closing his eyes slowly Sam listened as the vampires began to move around and leave the room. Opening his eyes slowly Sam looked for any vampires.

When he was sure was alone Sam slowly pushed himself off the bed. Moving away from the bed Sam slowly controlled his breathing as he walked toward the window. As he got to the window he looked out the filthy glass and sighed when he couldn't see anything that told him where the nest was he looked around for any weapon he could use to protect him and his son until his brother showed up. Looking under some plywood for something sharp Sam felt a sharp stabbing pain shoot through his body. "Oh no…crap…" Sam muttered as he moved his hand lower and felt a large wet spot. Making his way back to the bed Sam wished he had a second cell phone. "I don't know if you two can hear me but please get your feathery asses here soon or else I'm having this baby alone," Sam grit out as he prayed to the two angels. Keeping his breathing controlled Sam tried to remember what he had been taught to do in such a situation of early labor. "I just have to breathe and keep calm, and try not to push when I feel like it," Sam said to himself as he tried to calm his mind and not think of the pain.

Breathing in and out Sam kept a record of time between each contraction. Being so concentrated on his breathing Sam didn't hear the flapping of angel wings. "Sammy…" Dean said dropping his hunting gear and rushing over to his brother." Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked as he took his brother's hand. Sam let out a loud yell as he squeezed down on Dean's hand nearly breaking his fingers. With such a loud yell the vampires descended on the room in a wave. "Winchester… we said no other hunters… the again they don't look too strong we can take them out before we kill you and your freak brother," the head vampire said.

Balthazar walked up blocking his brother and the others from view. "Castiel protect Sam and Dean, Dean… you're going to sit there and keep your brother calm and let him crush your hand as much as he wants, and Sam…don't worry I'm going to take care of this then we can go home and you have that baby," Balthazar said with a smirk as he walked closer to the vampires and let them surround him on the other side of the room. "Pretty cocky for a hunter, but we'll be done with you in a few seconds… what could one hunter do against twenty vampires?" the head vampire asked with a chuckle as the other vampires joined in.

Joining in with the laughing Balthazar slowly stopped and became serious as he opened up his wings that looked menacing as he stood there. "I'm no hunter and you should be afraid of me because I don't like it when someone I love is threatened…and you really don't want to piss off an angel, mate…" Balthazar said as he vanished from the spot he was standing in only to appear behind the leader of the vampires. Moving quickly he grabbed him by the shoulder and the chin and dug his nails into the flesh under his chin. Using all his angel strength Balthazar pulled the vampire's head up and off his body before swiftly moving through the group until there was nothing left but a pile of headless corpses lying on the floor.

"Ah… as much as I love watching you fight vampires I'm having a baby here and I need Remy and Alex now," Sam said as he continued to crush his brother's hand. Dean gave a small whimper… "Please for the love of God get us where we need to go he's cutting circulation to my fingers." Dean pleaded as he tried to slip his hand out of the death grip. Balthazar walked over and snapped his fingers to clean himself off before he swept Sam off the bed and had Sam let go of Dean's hand. "Cas, get Dean to Bobby's right away," the former snarky angel said before disappearing and reappearing in the guest room. Placing Sam down on the bed he gave him a weak smile. "Everything is going to be just fine love, I'm going to get the girls and you're going to have this baby and then I get to beat up your brother for abandoning you," Balthazar said with a smile to lighten the mood.

Sam smiled softly in the break between contractions. "Just don't beat him up too much he is my big brother, and I'll be fine for a few minutes while you get the girls otherwise I'm going to make you deliver this baby," Sam joked. With a nod the angel was gone and instantly replaced with his brother and Sam's. "Hey Sammy…I'm… going to go get some pie," Dean said uncomfortably as he walked out of the room. Sam sighed and looked at the remaining angel and saw he had something on his mind but didn't know how to bring it up. "What did Dean do this time?" the younger hunter asked as he sat up a bit to get more comfortable. "Balthazar let out my secret that I care for you brother and since then Dean won't look at me now… when you left the warehouse he just grabbed his bag and said it was time to go he didn't even look at me," Castiel said looking down at the wood floor.

* * *

><p>Before the conversation could go any farther Balthazar returned with Sam's doctor and OB. "Hey you, you're not due for two more weeks, is your little guy jumping the gun on us," Alex said with a small laugh as she put her bag down. "Ok you two out, just for a while I can feel the energies and Sam doesn't need any more stress then he has at the moment you can come back later," Remy said reading the auras around her. Castiel nodded and left the room and went to the study and sat on the couch and watched Dean in the kitchen as he rummaged through the fridge for a new slice of pie and beer. "Cas… I know you're in there… could you mojo me up a new pie Bobby ate the last of mine," Dean said as he pulled his head out of the fridge and turned around to see the shorter angel just sitting there. "Cas; come on make with the pie I'm hungry, and could you heal my hand I think Sam broke my fingers" Dean said as he began to walk into the living room. The moment Dean stepped into the study a pie flew out of nowhere and hit him in the face.<p>

Dean wiped the cherry pie filling out his eyes and looked at the angel and found Castiel smiling. It caught Dean off guard to see the angel smile. "I'm going to go clean up," Dean said as he started to walk out of the room only to be cut off by the trench coat clad angel. "Cas… what are you doing? Dean asked ignoring the sticky pie filling on his face. Castiel tilted his head a bit and examined the hunter with an almost uncomfortable gaze. "When I came here for the holidays in your stead Sam had me try a bit of everything and I have to say that I most enjoyed the pie at the end it was sweet and had this bite to it because of the tart berries," Castiel said as he watched Dean shift uncomfortably under his gaze even though he was taller. "Really… I thought you didn't eat food," Dean remarked as he took a step back from the angel only to find a tall pile of books behind him. "Sam was very persistent that I partake in the festivities since you refused to come because of your stubbornness," Castiel said as he reached up and wiped some cherry filling off Dean's cheek before licking it off his finger.

Swallowing hard Dean looked down meeting the shocking sky blue eyes of the curious angel again. The tension in the air began to grow as they looked at each other. Breaking the lock Castiel had on him Dean cleared his throat and looked away. "I'm going to go wash up…" Dean said uncomfortably as he walked past the angel and locked himself in the bathroom and washed his face off. When he was done Dean looked at his reflection in the mirror and thought back to what had just happened. _I'm never going to be able to look at pie ever the same again…_Dean mused as he left the bathroom and found Bobby and Castiel talking alone in the room. Walking in on the conversation Dean dropped onto the couch to wait for his nephew to be born. "I wish there was a TV around here that would pass the time and keep us from getting bored," he remarked as he put his head back against the couch.

Bobby looked at the younger hunter "Well sorry for not having the comforts of a swanky two star motel," Bobby said. Dean rolled his eyes and felt Castiel's gaze boring into him. Glancing at the angel Dean began to feel uncomfortable and knew that the angel wanted to talk in private. "Hey Bobby, I should stay here for moral… would you mind picking my car up from my hotel…Cas could pop you over there and you could drive it back," Dean said implying that he needed some alone time with the angel. Bobby got up from his seat and took the keys Dean held out to him. "Yeah I'll be back, just don't destroy the house," he said as Castiel walked over and vanished with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Giving in to Love**

Dean waited for Castiel to return. When the angel arrived in a flap of his wings the older Winchester looked up and found himself caught in the angel's gaze again. "Dean we are relatively alone and we should speak about what was said in the hotel room earlier," Castiel said as he stood in front of Dean making sure to keep him trapped on the couch. "We really don't have to talk about that…"Dean said as he shifted uncomfortably under the hawk like gaze of his angel.

"I believe what would be best is if we talked about it, your reluctance means that you are uncomfortable with it but I feel we should since we are waiting for the birth of our brothers son," Castiel said as he shifted his weight a bit being that he was uncomfortable with the topic as well. Right away Dean could see that the angel was just as nervous talking about what his brother had said. "I didn't want you to find out that way exactly; I was trying to build up the courage to tell you myself but Balthazar decided to yell it at you in anger," Castiel said a light blush dusting his vessel's cheeks. Not wanting to admit it Dean gave an internal smile at the fact that the angel was blushing and that he thought it was cute. _ Whoa hold the phone did I just think Cas blushing was cute… no… no way, I do not think an angel in a guy's body is cute…gah I need a beer…_ Dean thought as he quickly bolted from the couch and pushed past the angel and went into the kitchen and grabbed the last beer out of the fridge and began to drink it down quickly.

Castiel looked down defeated at the floor and disappeared in a flap of his wings to hide. Leaving Bobby's house Castiel flew to a national park that he knew had very large areas of seclusion due to geography. Sitting on the highest most secluded point he could find he leaned against a tree and felt the human need to cry though he couldn't understand why. Reaching up he felt the tears on building up on top of his cheek bones but he couldn't understand why his vessel was crying or why his was chest hurting. He hated human emotions they only got in the way but he knew that because he spent so much time in his vessel that he was starting to absorb the human emotions and show them even if he didn't want to. Rubbing away the offending tears Castiel wanted to hide and never show his face again to the hunter that made him feel so strange. **  
>-<strong>

* * *

><p>Balthazar chewed his bottom lip as he held Sam's hand. "It's okay love I'm here…"Balthazar said with a smile. Sam sighed and gave a weak chuckle. "You look more worried than I am… and I'm scared," the youngest hunter said as he gave a weak smile. Alex looked up and smiled at Sam. "Okay Sam you're almost ready to push, and just think of it this way, after this you're going to have a beautiful healthy son. Then you can start talking this one into marriage," Remy joked as she saw Balthazar give a wide eyed look to the woman. Sam gave a small laugh. "One thing at a time I think I'll let him get used to being a father first before tying him down to me," he said as another contraction hit. "This it Sam it's time to start pushing and remember Balthazar can take the pain of you squeezing so don't let up until I tell you to, now push," Alex said as Sam squeezed his angel's hands and pushed.<p>

Sam let out the breath he had be holding he felt completely drained of energy. What was rewarding was when he heard his son cry for the first time. Laughing Sam let his body hit the bed from exhaustion. Balthazar walked around the bed and looked at his son and smiled. "He's got your nose," Balthazar said as he cut the cord before letting Alex check his son over. "Even though he's early you're son is perfect and healthy," she said as she handed the baby over to Balthazar. "We'll go downstairs and tell the others about your bundle of joy," Alex said as she and Remy left the room and closed the door behind them. Sam sat up despite being tired and held his son in his arms. "Welcome into the world Dean Jonathan Winchester," Sam said softly as he held his son in his arms. "He looks just like you Sam, except for his chin he gets that from his dad," Balthazar remarked with a chuckle.

"You are so full of yourself… guess that's why I love you," Sam said with a sigh as he started to get tired. "Get some rest Sam I'll take DJ," the angel said softly as he took his son and looked at him and smiled. "You are as cute as button, yes you are… yes you are…" Balthazar said softly as he rocked his weight from side to side. A soft knock on the door made the angel turned around. Dean stood in the doorway for a moment before walking in and saw his nephew for the first time as Balthazar handed him over so he could hold him. "What's his name?" Dean whispered when he saw his brother resting. "Dean Jonathan Winchester, but I've started calling him DJ for short," Balthazar whispered back. "Where's Castiel he should be here to meet his nephew?" Balthazar asked. Dean looked up and swallowed hard. "He took off a couple hours ago and I haven't seen him since," Dean said as he looked back down at his nephew.

Ignoring the hunter Balthazar searched for his brother and found him and disappeared from the bedroom and reappeared in front of Castiel. "Brother… you should come back and meet your nephew," Balthazar said as he crouched down and saw that his brother had been crying. Looking up from the grass Castiel looked at the other angel before looking away again. "Is Dean there?" he asked softly. Right away Balthazar felt his protective nature spring up. "What did he do to this time…? I knew I should have put my boot up his arse when I had the chance…" he said as he saw the look his brother gave him. Taking a moment Castiel sat there. "I don't know I tried to talk to him about what you had said about my feelings for him and he pushed me aside and went to drink instead, I don't know what happened…there was a painful tightening in my chest and I was crying these human emotions are such trouble…" Castiel remarked as he picked up a small stone and threw it has hard as he could. Chuckling softly Balthazar put his hand on his brother's shoulder

"That's what love feels like, after I had my one night stand with Sam I couldn't get him out of my head, there was something that I just wanted to possess and that week he gave me I knew I wanted him for more than just casual mind blowing sex on a daily basis. I wanted him to love me too. During the first few months you and Dean disappeared I was worried that Sam wasn't really interested in being with me but one day he sat beside me while I was on the couch and he asked me to move into Bobby's while he was staying there and I could tell he was serious. Now Sam was the easier brother… Dean is a bit of a moron and he's pig headed so it's going to take some work to get him to realize he feels the same about you but you can't give up on him, let's go back you should meet DJ," Balthazar said as he stood up and helped Castiel to his feet. They left the hill top and arrived back in the living room of Bobby's house. Dean was standing there showing his nephew off to Bobby.

Balthazar nudged his brother over so he was standing in front of the elder Winchester. "Have you ever held a baby before Cas?" he asked keeping his voice down. Shaking his head Dean walked over to the couch and instructed him to sit before he handed the infant over. Holding the small child in his arms he looked at his brother and Dean. "His name is DJ does that stand for anything?" Castiel asked "Dean Jonathan" Balthazar said with a small smile. Castiel looked down at the baby and watched him rest in his arms. "He is very beautiful…he looks a little like Dean…"Castiel said softly as he adjusted the child a bit in his arms. Balthazar smiled "Well you keep admiring him I need to get something from outside…Dean care to join me?" the angel asked with a bit of a tone to his voice. "Not really" the hunter replied.

"Too bad that wasn't a question…" Balthazar said as he grabbed the hunter by his arm and dragged him out the back door and into the yard and turned on the hunter. "Before I break your face and shove you into the boot of a car to be crushed like a bug you are going to go inside and apologize to my brother for pushing him aside and going to drink. Now march in there or I will smite your arse so fast you won't even get to say goodbye," Balthazar said as he turned Dean around and walked him back inside to the living room where the other angel was sitting alone on the couch. Dean felt himself get shoved into the room.

* * *

><p>Dean turned around and found a wall keeping him locked in the room with the angel. "It seems that my brother wants us to talk and now you must speak with me since you are locked in here," Castiel said as he looked up at the hunter. Dean sighed and walked over to the couch and dropped onto it and sighed. "So now we're supposed to talk our problems out so your brother will let us out of here," Dean said with a sigh as he watched the angel look at him with sad eyes. "Dean, are we not friends? Why won't you talk to me?"Castiel asked. Being caught off guard Dean jumped up "No, I mean yes we are friends Cas… it's just I don't know what to think… I mean everything in my life is going crazy… my brother just gave birth and he's dating a freaking angel that wants to kill me if I don't talk to you. So pardon me for being a little out of it," Dean said his voice rising an octave. The angel flinched at the raised voice and looked down his emotions taking over again.<p>

"Whoa Cas don't cry if you cry I'm going to get it," Dean said as he walked over to the angel and tried to calm him down. The angel took a step back and looked at the hunter with hurt eyes. "You have no idea what it's like to be… in love with you Dean Winchester… it's painful, to always watch you run around and risk your life then you call me like a pet to heal you before you go out to a bar to look for some woman to sleep with for a single night. I have risked my life for you time after time, I pulled you from hell and rebelled against heaven and did it ever cross your thick skull of why I did it… I turned my back on my family… it was to keep you safe, but that doesn't matter to you does it," Castiel said "I should have realized you like being alone, so if you need help call on someone else because I won't be coming…" he added as he got ready to disappear.

Dean grabbed the angel by his arm to stop him. "Wait Cas… look I'm sorry about how I treated you before, but don't run away okay…I've always sorta thought of you as my good luck charm, so could you stay?" Dean asked hoping that he had convinced the angel. "I'll stay for now, but the first time I feel you are reverting to your old ways I won't stay," he promised as he took a single step closer to the hunter. Dean stood his ground and sighed as he rubbed his eyes he couldn't remember the last time he slept. He knew it had been some time the day before his ass kicking from the daddy angel beyond the wall. "You look tired why don't you lie down on the couch for now, you haven't slept in long time," Castiel said as he cleared a path to the couch for his hunter. Dean shook his head. "I'm fine I can go a couple more hours before I need to sleep," he said giving a small yawn. Castiel took another step closer and put his hand on Dean's arm and used a bit of his grace to knock the hunter out. Using his strength he moved Dean to the couch and laid him out to be more comfortable as he slept.

Once Dean was asleep Balthazar dropped his wall and walked into the room. "I really had hoped that would have gone worse I really wanted to kick his arse…oh well maybe some other time, but right now I have to get back to my family. Oh before I go…good luck on trying to get this one to share his feelings," Balthazar said before heading upstairs in the blink of an eye. When he got there he found Sam walking around the guest room holding their son and talking to him. "Sam I've been doing some thinking about our plans to raise DJ normal… when the facts are he's half angel and if he starts to exhibit abilities he won't be safe… I think we should move into a place here in town filled with protection spells and charms and we'll protect him and when you feel he should learn about this life then we'll tell him and teach him how to protect himself," Balthazar said as watched Sam place their infant son in the crib they had bought online months before.

"I guess your right and we get what maybe five six years if we're lucky before he starts to show any signs of abilities maybe even later than that if we're really lucky. So is Cas the only angel we're going to tell I mean there is Gabriel…he is technically DJ's uncle also but then again… he did try to kill Dean a bunch of times…" Sam said contemplating his choices as he looked outside and saw it was starting to rain. "I'm starving how about we order take out," Sam remarked as he led his angel out of the room so the baby could sleep the baby monitor was on and strapped to the side of the crib."You're wish is my command, but first" Balthazar said as he pushed Sam against the wall of the hallway and gave him a breath stealing kiss before pulling away and letting the younger hunter catch his breath. "So Sammy is getting all hot and heavy with my little bro huh?" A voice said that made Sam and Balthazar turn to look to see the candy loving archangel standing there with a lollypop in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Sam flushed a deep crimson as he pushed away from the wall. "Gabriel…what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked keeping his guard up. "Can't I come here to see the new member of the family and see you Sam?" the archangel asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow. Balthazar feeling protective blocked Sam from view. "Archangel or not you do not wiggle your eyebrows at my Sam," he said. "Oh don't get so huffy Balthazar… it's not like I slept with your Sammy I merely open mouth kissed him once," Gabriel remarked with a smile. "Yeah after you got me drunk," Sam said defending his side of the story.<p>

Balthazar looked at his older brother before pulling Sam against him and walking past his brother and heading down the stairs. Sam kept flushing as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and saw his brother asleep on the couch and Castiel sitting on the floor with his head close to Dean's. Sam looked at Balthazar and motioned for him to look at the other two. "I thought angels didn't sleep?" Sam asked quietly. "We normally don't unless we feel safe, being unguarded like when we are asleep for an angel means others can attack, so Castiel feels very safe to actually let his guard down enough to sleep," Balthazar responded as he took the beer out of Sam's hand and took a long swig from and made a bit of a face after. "I forgot American beer is just bloody awful," he said as he handed the beer back.

Sam laughed and took a swig of the beer. "You know what will make that taste go away take-out from our favorite place and don't skimp on the vegetable fried rice," Sam said as he watched Balthazar walk over to Dean and take his keys from his pocket. "Don't worry mate I won't hurt her," he said before dashing out the door and driving off in the Impala. Sam sat at the kitchen table and sighed as he looked at the baby monitor as he finished off his beer. "It's not going to last you know," Gabriel said as he finished his lollypop and pulled another one out of thin air. "What do you mean it won't last?" Sam asked curious to know what Gabriel was talking about. "Well think about it…Balthazar has been like the second black sheep of the family and pretty much a man whore, he spent most of the roaring twenties jumping from bed to bed. Yes you're the first person he's had a kid with but I don't think that would make him get all domestic though. Angels are like wild animals you can't keep them or us as pets… well not counting Cas over there he's been domesticated by you two," Gabe said as he chewed his lollypop to the stick.

* * *

><p>Swallowing hard Sam got up from the table and started to walk out of the room, "I should go check on the baby…" he said noting that his voice was cracking as he rushed upstairs and tiptoed into the room and walked over to the crib and saw his son looking up at him. "Hey DJ…" Sam said softly as he reached into the crib and brushed his fingers against his son's cheek. "You're half angel and half human but you are one adorable baby, and if Uncle Gabe is right then we'll always be together," Sam said softly as he moved away from the crib and sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the pillow and hugged it before falling onto the bed and curling his legs up as close as he could get them. <em>I just hope Gabriel is wrong, why would Balthazar make promises to stay if it wasn't true.<em> Sam thought as he gave a small sniffle trying to keep him-self from crying at the thought of being abandoned by someone he loved again.

Dean groaned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Sitting up he looked around and saw that Castiel was sitting against the couch with his eyes closed. Moving off the couch Dean walked over to the window to look at his car like he always did when he woke up. Right away he saw his beloved baby was missing from where he had parked it. "Don't get your panties in a knot my brother borrowed the car to go get take out he left a couple minutes ago," Gabriel said from the kitchen a candy bar in hand. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked ignoring the sleeping angel leaning against the couch. "I'm here to see my nephew smart guy why else would I come to visit to see you intellectual geniuses?" Gabriel asked sarcastically as he finished his candy bar and dropped the wrapper onto a small pile that littered the table.

Growling in annoyance Dean grabbed a set of keys off the desk and looked at Castiel. "Hey Cas; come on wake up we're going to get my car back!"Dean said as he left the house the formerly sleeping angel was hot on his tail as they walked through the pouring rain to the other car and got in. Castiel dried himself and Dean off as the hunter started the car and drove out of the yard to the Chinese place in town. As they drove down the highway Dean was so busy cursing Balthazar out that he almost didn't see the deer walking into the road. Hitting the breaks in time and turning away the car went off the road. Slamming his hand against the steering wheel Dean got out of the car and saw the front end was not only smashed but that the front axle was probably broken in half. Kicking the tire repeatedly he cursed up a storm before sticking his head back into the car. "Come on we're walking back to Bobby's, I need to vent my anger before I end up ganking your brother," Dean said as he pulled his head back out into the pouring rain.

Castiel appeared next to the hunter his hair getting flattened against his head from the pouring rain pounding down on them. Dean looked over at the angel and chuckled a bit. "Jeez, Cas you look like a drowned rat in that coat," Dean said as he pulled his leather jacket off and put it over the angel's head to keep him dry. Dean ignored the icy rain as he tried to keep calm that some angel was driving his baby. "Dean, aren't you cold though?"Castiel asked peaking from under the leather coat. Shaking the rain from his hair Dean laughed "I'm good, don't worry about me," Dean said as the sky filled with lightning. Instantly Dean was knocked off his feet as the angel threw his arms around Dean. Landing in the muddy culvert Dean attempted to pull the angel off him with little success. Then it dawned on the hunter that the angel was afraid of the storm. "Come on we should find some shelter if you're scared," he said managing to get to his feet.

"It's not that I'm scared… I once ignored a warning that I shouldn't fly during a storm and I was struck by lightning so I have been wary of lighting since," Castiel said over the rain, as soon as another boom of thunder rumbled in the distance Dean found himself being held in a vice like grip. "Okay there is a small abandoned house right down this driveway we'll stay there until the storm is over," Dean said as he pulled the petrified angel behind him until they reached the house. Climbing the old stairs Dean kicked the door in and found the place covered in a blanket of dust. "Well I guess this is home for now," he said kicking an old lampshade that kicked up a small dust storm. Dean coughed a bit and started to walk around the room and dropped on the dust filled couch a thick cloud of dust surrounding him.

Looking around the dark room Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment soon the room was spotless and there was fire in the fireplace. Dean looked around and saw that the room was clean and more livable. "Hey, Cas come sit by the fire you should warm up," Dean said patting the clean couch beside him. The angel walked over and perched himself on the edge of the couch. Dean gave a small and took his coat off the angel's head and draped it on the coffee table to dry off. Tugging on Castiel's trench coat he got it off and draped it on the table to dry as well. Dean pulled at his soaking wet shirt as it made a loud squelching sound as he peeled it from his skin. Sighing in annoyance Dean stood up and peeled the wet shirt off his body and dropped it in a pile on the wood floor.

Dropping back onto the couch Dean sighed and put his head back. As he did a loud rumble of thunder shook the house and white lighting filled the room. Castiel instinctively latched onto Dean's bare chest his face buried deep in the hunter's neck. Right away Dean was about to talk about personal space when he felt the smaller body shake up against him. "I didn't know you were scared of anything…"Dean said as he managed to pull the angel from around his waist and force him to look at the hunter. "It was our bad luck that deer came around and we got trapped here during a thunder storm," Dean remarked making conversation. Castiel nodded his head in agreement his blue eyes lit up by the fire. "You know what I think… I think you had something to do with the accident so that we would be trapped together. So am I right?" Den asked wondering about just how cliché everything was starting to look.

"My apologies I just wanted time to speak to you without interruption but then the storm came and I forgot my plans, I guess you only see me as friend correct…at least you don't think of me as a pet. Balthazar and Gabriel have made light hearted humor about it to my face calling me your wonder pet whatever that is. The other angels aren't as kind they say its disgraceful how I act with you coming to your every little prayer and that I should just tear my wings off and just be human. But I can't help it… they don't know you like I do, if it wasn't for me you could be dead by now… you're not like Sam you don't always think everything through and you get hurt. So I have to come down here to protect you from your own idiotic plans and actions," Castiel said his face a mix of emotions. Dean sat silent for a moment. He could read pain, sadness, and love all swirling in his eyes. It hit Dean hard that his selfish actions were hurting someone he cared about more than he knew.

Throwing all caution into the wind Dean leaned over and with a feather light touch he brushed his lips against the angel's, right away Dean felt a surge of energy shoot through him like white hot lighting or even if one had decided to kiss a light socket not that Dean would do something that crazy…the kiss right away was returned. New to kissing Castiel put one hand behind Dean's neck the other on his right shoulder just above the handprint he had given him when he pulled him from hell. Sliding his hand down Castiel's hand touched the burn mark and made Dean, hiss loudly.

To Dean having the creator of the burn touch the mark again made him feel like his soul was being touched but not in a painful way it actually turning Dean on a bit. Breaking away for air Dean saw his angel smile for the first time. "I didn't know you knew how to smile," he said with a chuckle. "Contrary to your beliefs Dean I do know how to smile; I just never found a reason to do so until now," Castiel said as he slid away a bit his face and lips were red from the kiss. "If you are willing to give this relationship a try Dean my only request is that we not rush into things… I don't want end up like those women you spend a couple nights with then just leave them behind," Castiel said his face serious. Nodding his head Dean sat back against the arm of the couch and motioned for Castiel to for a better word snuggle up against him to keep warm. Sliding across the couch the angel hesitantly put his head against Dean's shoulder and let Dean hold him close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Family Matters**

Balthazar pulled back up in front of Bobby's and ran quickly into the house with his arms filled with four bags of food, enough to feed the whole odd family. Dropping the bags on the table he noticed the house was quiet. _ Gabriel must have gone off to cause hell for someone else…_ the angel thought as he went upstairs and found Sam curled up in a ball on the bed. "Sam… what's wrong?" he asked walking over and crouching next to the bed. Sam sat up and looked at his angel. "I was talking to Gabriel before and he said that what we have together wouldn't last… that angels weren't meant to be tied down in relationships with humans. I… I got scared that everything that we planned together was going to go up in smoke and I would be alone, with it only being a matter of time before Dean and Cas realize their feelings I would be left behind if you left me," Sam said looking down at his lap.

"Hey don't listen to him, he's just got a bug up his arse because he isn't as lucky in the dating department due to his vessel's smaller stature… not to mention he can be a bit of a prick so not too many women are into that, but he has gotten lucky a few times, but concerning you… me… DJ and our future I would rather take an angel blade to the heart than run off and leave you to raise our son alone," Balthazar said as he stood up and pulled Sam to his feet. "Now come on dinner is ready and I know you're hungry," he added as he walked over and checked on his son. "He has the most stunning eyes I've ever seen…those blue irises and that haunting ring of hazel green it's so fitting and just the tiniest bit creepy," Balthazar said with a laugh that earned him a playful hit to the shoulder. "Don't call our son creepy you're starting to sound like Dean," Sam said with a laugh that made the angel blanch.

Sam felt instantly better that Balthazar wasn't planning on leaving him. "I just hope we have some time before he starts showing any abilities raising a child is hard enough," Sam said as he heard his stomach began to grumble. Walking out of the room Sam looked back at his angel. "Come on I'm starving," he added as he left the room and made a beeline for the kitchen and started to dig into the bags. Balthazar popped into a seat beside Sam and took the carton of chicken low mein and a fork. "It seems Castiel is keeping Dean busy in an abandoned house nearby. I saw one of Bobby's cars on the side of the road on my way back home," Balthazar said as he speared a slice of chicken. "Oddest thing though, I couldn't find a reason for the car to have gone off the road at all, but in this area I wouldn't be surprised if it was an animal that caused the accident. "If Cas set this up; then he might have made Dean think there was an animal in the road," Sam said as he leaned over and ate the chicken off Balthazar's fork.

The angel smirked and speared another strip of chicken and ate it and slurped up a few noodles as well. "It's nice the two of us just sitting here," Balthazar said as he ate. "Maybe we should start looking into our own place maybe a place that needs to be fixed up that way we can put in all the charms and protection spells we need to and we'll get the house cheap," Sam said as he started to make plans. "We have time, besides it's not like Bobby is planning on kicking us out any time soon," the angel said slurped a few more noodles. Bobby walked up from the basement and into the kitchen. "You know I ain't running a hotel here, you two are planning on moving out soon right?"The older hunter asked as he dug around in the bags for his food. "We were just talking about that actually, don't worry Bobby we're going to start looking for a place soon, a place that's safe where we can give DJ a normal life for as long as we can," Sam said as he picked at the food in front of him.

: Seven Months Later:

-  
>"Do I really have to wear this can't I just wear what I always wear?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom dressed in a nice button up shirt and a sport jacket. "You look fine except for that sour expression on your face…" Castiel said as he glanced at the clock in the room. Dean stuck out his lower lip in a feigned pout. "Please Cas I don't like wearing these kinds of clothes," Dean said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like such a douche…" he commented. "Just bring a change of clothes with you for later just show up like this to make an impression," Castiel said as he left the room in a huff.<p>

Dean groaned and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and some boots and followed behind his angelic boyfriend and tossed his change of clothes in the back seat as he got into the car and saw Castiel looking peeved. "You're mad aren't you?" Dean asked as he looked at the angel beside him in the Impala. "I'm not mad… just annoyed that you would want to change out of nice clothes I picked out for you is all… you can't go dressed like a hunter to a get together," Castiel said in an annoyed tone. Dean sighed as he started the car up and pulled out of the motel parking lot where they were staying in town. Dean cut through town and headed for the one housing development his brother had moved into.

When they arrived Dean looked around at the neighborhood the lawns were perfect and the shrubs stood with no leaves or needles out of place. Dean shivered at how perfect everything looked. Getting out of the car Dean walked around the car to collect Castiel when a pair of large snarling dogs ran up to him and stopped inches away from him both dogs looking eager to rip him apart. "Buster…Bridget heel," Sam yelled from the front porch stopping the dogs from advancing any farther. The dogs turned and walked away leaving Dean alone for the time being. Castiel got out of the car and pulled Dean with him toward the house. "What the hell is with those dogs Sammy they're huge where did you get them?" Dean asked as he watched the dogs gnawing on sticks. "And what's with the head wound did you lose a fight with a Wendigo?"He added pointed to the small gash on Sam's forehead.

Sam gave a small chuckle and rubbed at the dried blood on his forehead. "Come on in, and this came from DJ he threw a temper tantrum a few minutes ago I got caught in the cross hairs of one of his toys," Sam said as he led his brother and his boyfriend's brother into the house. "As for the dogs they were a gift, from Lucifer for his nephew… they're hell hounds just visible and they won't get much bigger than this I hope," Sam said as he shut the front door. Dean looked around and saw that the house was nicely decorated but still looked lived in. Sam led the pair into the open kitchen TV room. To Dean it looked like a war zone with toys everywhere. Balthazar walked into the kitchen holding his son. "There you two are… so you two made it past the guard dogs I see," the angel said with a chuckle as he sat at the kitchen table balancing DJ on his lap. Castiel smiled at the infant when he looked over at him.

"Yeah we did, and you got hell hounds as pets what's up with that?" Dean asked glancing down the hall to the front doors where the dogs were sitting and watching him through the glass. Balthazar said back with a smile on his face. "They are pretty tame they listen to Sam at least Buster tried to take a bite out of me though last weekend," he said with a sigh. "You stepped on his ear when he was asleep in the living room of course he tried to bite you," Sam said as he took DJ and put him on the floor. DJ sat up and gurgled as he looked around for his toys. Clapping his small hands together the kitchen floor became littered with toys. Sam smirked at the shocked look on his brother's face. "He came into his angelic abilities earlier this week and it only took him a couple days to realize that he could make things move by clapping his hands together," Sam explained.

Dean chuckled and looked at his nephew as he played with some of his toys. "That must be tough with him showing abilities and all, what do you do about protection though from supernatural beings?" Dean asked looking around for any signs of devil's traps or charms. Sam got up from where he was seated at the table." Let me give you a tour of the house, first if a being was able to get past the dogs, all the doors and windows are protected with salt and so that the salt wouldn't get spread around the house we put it into little ceramic troughs built into the floor and covered it with glass, same with the windows and they work. Inside the space between each wall of the house that is attached to an outside wall is filled with charms and dead man's blood along with the insulation." Sam said as he led Dean through the house pointing out where each protection was. "Upstairs we have the same and in the master bedroom we have all my old hunting gear locked in the closet mostly for DJ's safety, mostly this house is protected from the basement floor to the roof above our heads," Sam added as he glanced outside and saw the dogs looking in.

"Mom and Dad would be really proud of you, you got out of the hunting game you have a family. Even if your boyfriend is a stuck up tea sucking angel with a snarky attitude and you're son is half human and half angel. But just remember this might not last, you always have to be on your toes Sammy I'm not going to be around to protect your ass anymore," Dean said clapping his brother on the shoulder. Sam smiled "Thanks Dean, Balthazar and I are always watching out for something to go wrong we moved to this neighborhood because everything is predictable and we're friendly with the neighbors so we can tell if anyone is acting off at all," Sam said as he led his brother back to the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen Sam walked to the fridge and pulled a beer out and handed it to his brother. "Let's go out back so I can show off the back yard," Sam said in an almost gloating tone as he picked DJ up and carried him outside to the porch that over looked the moderately sized yard. Dean whistled and looked at the well kept yard. Sam walked over to the chairs and put DJ down on the porch and sat down and waited for his brother.

Sitting across from his brother Dean sipped his beer and nearly spit it out when he saw the two large hell hounds come around the corner of the house and walk onto the deck and head straight for his nephew. "So you guys really trust these things around DJ?" Dean asked as sipped his beer. "They really are good dogs around DJ they protect him and we don't worry about someone trying to take him with two scary dogs near him." Sam said as he watched the hounds walk over to his son and lay down on the porch on either side of him. DJ reached over and dragged himself over a bit until he was against Bridget's side and put his head on her side to use her as a living pillow. "Dean there was another reason I brought you out here was to ask you if you would become DJ's godfather and take him in and raise him in case something happens to me and Balthazar." Sam asked as he watched his son with a smile on his face.

Dean glanced over and nodded. "Yeah of course Sammy, I'll make sure nothing happens to him if something happens to the two of you, but you've got great hunting skills and an angel that ripped apart vampires with his bare hands for you," Dean said as he took another gulp of his beer. Sam laughed and looked back into the house through the window at Balthazar in the kitchen with Castiel talking. "He is amazing…so have you and Cas you know…had sex yet?" Sam asked with a smirk.

Spitting his beer out Dean looked at his brother "Sammy, I think my personal business if I have or haven't had sex with my boyfriend, and if you are so interested the answer is no alright," Dean said as he wiped the beer off his mouth. Sam smirked "Hey Balthy…you owe me a hundred bucks," Sam called with a laugh as his angel walked outside and gave him the cash. "That's the last time I bet with you," he said as he watched Sam slip the money into his pocket. "I love you too," he said as he watched his boyfriend retreat into the house to finish making dinner. "You two are betting on my love life… come on Sam that's not right," Dean complained as he looked at Castiel through the window. "With Cas… it's hard with him, he wants to take things slow and I'm willing to do that but I've never had to wait this long for any kind of action but I'm willing to wait for him since he really does care about me even though he makes me dress like this," Dean said with a laugh.

"Hey you look good, I was surprised to see you dressed so nicely I thought you would be here in your usual hunting wear with the leather jacket," Sam said with a laugh as he finished his beer. "You know Dean you should come around a lot more to see DJ, it would be nice if he had you as a role model as a person… just not a hunter, I'm not ready for him to know about hunting for a while maybe when he's ten or twenty," Sam said as he got up. "I'm going to grab another beer you want one?"Sam asked as he headed for the door. "I'll take another beer," Dean said as he finished his first beer quickly. Sam returned a moment later with two more beers and handed one to his brother. Taking his seat Sam sat back and looked across his backyard.

Thirty minutes later Balthazar poked his head out the back door an announced dinner was ready. Sam picked DJ up from where he had decided to take a nap next to the family pets. "I'm going to put him to bed I'll be right back," Sam said as he carried his son to the nursery. Stopping at the doorway Sam took a few deep breaths before entering the nursery. Sam never said anything to Balthazar but being in the nursery scared him; it brought back bad memories of his mother's death. Putting DJ to bed Sam left the room and joined the others for dinner. Sam sat at the table and smiled at having his family all together. Balthazar smiled and raised his wine glass. "I would like to say I am just glad that you two came to dinner and that we are glad that we are a family, so here is to family," Balthazar said before sipping his wine. "Family" The other three said raising their respective drinks.

After dinner and desert Balthazar rose from the table. "I should go I have to get to work," he said as he put his plate in the sink. "Alright I'll come up to check on you before I go to bed later," Sam said as he watched Balthazar walk away. Dean looked at his brother with a look saying he wanted an explanation. "Oh right, Balthazar took a job as a stock trade advisor to Asian and European clients and since its morning there he works for a few hours at night and he makes good money and with select clients he doesn't have to work too hard," Sam explained as he collected all the dirty plates and put them in the sink to be washed later. Dean glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Cas and I should get going it's getting late," Dean said as he got up from the kitchen table and stretched his arms over his head. Castiel stood up and followed behind Dean and Sam.

"I'll see you guys and don't be a stranger around here Dean I'd like DJ to get to know you as he grows up, I want him to look up to you and have you to go to if he can't talk to us," Sam said as he opened the front door and turned the front lights on. "Thanks Sammy, we had a nice time tonight, and I'll call you if I need any help on a job that needs more than two people," Dean said as he led Cas down the sidewalk to the Impala. Sam watched as the car roared to life and drove off into the darkness. Closing and locking the front door he walked to the back door and pulled up the salt trough to let the dogs in before replacing it and locking the door. "I'll do the dishes in the morning," he said to himself as he went upstairs and checked on Balthazar before turning in for the night. As he lay in bed Sam though about the future and what his son would be like as he got older.

: Five Years Later:

Dean pulled into the familiar neighborhood and down the street to the end of the cul-de-sac and parked in front of his brother's home. Getting out of the car he made his way up the driveway and stopped when he heard the dogs coming around the house. Rushing up to the front door he stopped and knocked on the door just as Sam opened it in time to keep Dean from being a chew toy. "Five years and you're still scared of them, I guess being dragged to hell made you afraid of something," Sam joked as he got a light punch to the arm. Dean walked inside and removed his jacket and tossed in on the banister. "The house still looks great Sammy, so where is my favorite nephew?" Dean asked with a smile only to get an annoyed look from his younger brother.

"Upstairs he's be grounded for a week because yesterday DJ was sent home from school for fighting. A class mate of his called him a freak for having two dads and creepy looking eyes, so DJ punched him and broke the other boy's nose and knocked out two baby teeth, when I asked him where he learned that he said Uncle Dean taught him how to fight," Sam said looking at his brother. Dean sighed "Sammy look I'm sorry but DJ asked me how to protect himself because the other kids in his class were picking on him so I may have told him that bullies only back down when you show them who the alpha male is, I didn't mean fighting at all I meant by not letting them get to him I guess he took it the wrong way," Dean said not wanting to piss his brother off anymore.

Sam sighed "Go up there and tell him what he did was wrong he listens to you more than us anyway," Sam said as he pushed his brother up the first few stairs. Dean resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at his brother and made his way up to the second floor. Walking down the hall he came to the bedroom at the end and knocked on the door. The door opened and Dean peaked in and saw his nephew lying on his bed. "Hey kiddo, I heard you got grounded," Dean said as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was just standing up for myself and I'm the one who got into trouble," DJ said as he crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. Dean laughed and patted DJ's hair. "Yeah and keep this between you and me but I'm proud of you kiddo, you should that jerk who's the top dog," Dean said as he helped DJ up and let him hug him.

"Uncle Dean did you come to play or are you just stopping over for a visit?" DJ asked as he put his head against Dean's shoulder. "I don't know buddy you're grounded remember, your dad might not be too happy since you're supposed to be thinking about what you did I guess," Dean said as he looked around the bedroom at the books and toys on the shelves. Sam walked into the room carrying the house phone. "Dean Bobby's on the phone for you he says your cell phone is off or dead he's been trying to reach you for ten minutes he's got a job for you," Sam said handing the phone over to his brother.

Dean took the phone and left the room and walked down the hall a bit "Yeah Bobby…really…nasty I'll be there in half an hour, yeah I have enough salt do you know where he's buried, okay thanks I'll call you later and I turned my phone off, later Bobby," Dean said as he hung up and walked back into the bedroom and handed the phone to his brother. "I have to get going big job, come give me a hug buddy," Dean said as he looked at DJ. "Can I please go with you; Uncle Dean?" DJ asked with a smile. Sam looked down at his son. "No mister you're grounded remember you're being punished," Sam said as he picked his son up and put him back on his bed. "Sorry kiddo maybe some other time, I'll bring you some pie okay, now how about a hug before I go?" he asked.

DJ stood up on his bed and hugged Dean before dropping back onto his bed with a small bounce. Sam walked his brother downstairs and out to his car. "Take care Dean and watch your back I don't want to explain to my son why you're dead," Sam said as he patted the roof of the Impala. Dean nodded and drove off making his way toward the highway. Pouting in his room DJ shut his bedroom door and locked it. "I really wanted to go with Uncle Dean… I really did," DJ pouted as he closed his eyes and pictured himself in the back seat of the classic car. When he opened his eyes he found himself in his uncle's car. "Hi Uncle Dean," DJ yelled as he popped up from the back seat. Dean felt himself nearly jump out of his skin as he hit the breaks and pulled the car off the road. "Christ DJ you scared the hell out of me… how did you get here?" Dean asked as he put the car in park and turned to talk to his nephew. "I dunno… I just pictured your car and I was here, so can I come with you please I promise not to get in the way and then we can have pie together," DJ said as he climbed over the back seat and sat shotgun to his uncle. "I really should take you home but it's only a couple hours away so I'll get you home before dinner…hopefully or Sammy is going to kill me," Dean muttered under his breath as he put the car in park and started off down to the main highway.

"Where are we going anyway Uncle Dean?" DJ asked as he kneeled on the front seat to look out at the cars. "We are going to Rock Rapids Iowa to take care of a ghost that is giving people some problems," Dean said as he kept his eyes on the road. "Doesn't that hurt them though?" DJ asked innocently as he looked at Dean from where he was kneeling. "Well actually we're going to hunt them because this ghost is hurting other people and we help protect people who are being hurt," Dean explained as he drove down the highway. "You're dad used to hunt with me before he decided to settle down and be normal," he added as he reached over and turned on some cruising music as they sped down the highway. DJ sat back down and kicked his feet back and forth as he watched the sky flash by out the windows. "How do you hunt a ghost?" the half angel asked as he kept kicking his feet in time with the music playing on the cassette.

Dean glanced over for a moment and wondered how much trouble he would be in for telling his own nephew about hunting. "Well to hunt ghosts it's pretty hard because you can't really hurt a ghost but you can scare them away with anything made of iron, but to get rid of them for good you have to dig up their bones where ever they are buried or anything that may be a part of them like hair or skin, then you have to cover it in salt and gasoline and burn them. That makes ghosts go away for good," Dean explained as he thought back to what his father had taught him when he was that age and he asked about ghosts. DJ nodded his head and looked at his hands for a moment. "So if ghosts are real… are all monsters real like vampires, boogiemen, bigfoot?" he asked curiously. "Vampires are real, boogiemen maybe but Bigfoot is always a guy in a suit always no matter what anyone tells you," Dean said as he made a point.

When they reached Rock Rapids Dean pulled over at the first diner he found and parked the car. "For good luck I always start off a hunt with a bacon cheese burger," Dean said as he got out and walked into the diner with the youngest Winchester in tow. Grabbing a booth in the corner he grabbed a menu from the rack to look at the drink selection. As the waitress walked over Dean looked up "Hey can I have a bacon cheese burger with fries and a coke," he ordered. Writing down Dean's order the waitress looked over at DJ. "And what will you be having sweetie?" she asked with a smile.

"May I please have a bacon cheese burger also with fries and a strawberry vanilla milkshake?" DJ asked with a smile. "Of course you can sweetie, I'll have that milkshake out in a couple minutes," she said as he walked away. Dean reached across the table and ruffled DJ's hair as they waited for their food and drinks. After their quick meal Dean paid the bill and got back into the car with DJ and started off on their way down the highway. As they drove Dean noticed something in the road and hit the brakes coming to a dead stop on the empty highway. DJ kneeled up to look over the dashboard and gulped. "Oh crap," Dean said as he saw his brother and angel standing in front of the Impala. Sam had bitch face number thirty the 'I'm way more than pissed at you' look. "Dad doesn't look happy…"DJ said as he ducked back down to hide.

Dean wished he could duck down low enough to hide also. Just as he was debating how to talk his brother down from killing him the driver's side door opened and he felt something grab him by the ear at the same time it was happening to his nephew. "Dean Jonathan Winchester, you have no idea how much trouble you're in right now…you're ground for another two weeks and no more visits from your uncle for long time," Sam said as he looked at his son. "Now how did you get in the car?" Sam asked as he picked his son up and sat him on the passenger seat of the car. DJ looked down at his feet for a moment before speaking. "I dunno I just thought of Uncle Dean's car and I was in the back seat," DJ said as he looked up slowly. Sam sighed for a moment "Stay right there and don't move or think about leaving this seat," Sam said as he walked around the side of the car to where his brother was being held by Castiel.

"Do you have any idea how freaked out I was when I found DJ missing from his room, you could have at least called me or turned around and brought him home right away…Dean this has to be the stupidest thing you have ever done, you know what just stay the hell away from me and my family Dean," Sam said as he stood there looking at his brother with anger in his eyes. "Quit sheltering the kid Sam; you are going to turn him into a neurotic whiner like you are," Dean argued as he shoved his brother. Sam stumbled back a couple steps. As he fell Sam felt frozen in mid air as he moved. When he hit the ground he felt a stabbing pain his hand. Looking down Sam peeled his hand off of the sharp thorns from a small thorny vine that was twisting around what looked like to be a rusted fire hydrant. Letting the drops of blood trickle down his skin Sam got to his feet and looked around at the landscape that had changed from a nearly deserted highway to a town that looked like a backdrop for a post-apocalyptic movie.


End file.
